Solo te recuerdo a ti
by Tocino Boliviano 94
Summary: Sam tiene un accidente... Y ella solo recuerda una persona... Y esa persona hara todo para que ella recupere la memoria... ¿Que pasara? ... Un ONE SHOT, anunciando mi regreso... espero que les guste...


**Hola como estan?, bueno volvi despues creo que casi un año, aqui les traigo un nuevo ONE SHOT, espero que lo disfruten.  
**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.  
**

**ONE SHOT: **_**Solo te recuerdo a ti**_

Era un día cualquiera para el elenco de iCarly, luego de su famoso show en internet, iCarly, se dirigían a Licuados Locos, para disgustar, un delicioso batido, de cualquier sabor que se imaginarían, todo iba a bien ese día, hasta que llego lo imaginable…

Los chicos se dirigían al Bushwell Plaza, el edificio que vivían al anfitriona Carly y el director técnico Freddie, acompañado de la co-anfitriona Sam.

-"¿No deberías haber hecho esa investigación hace una semana?"-pregunta Carly a su amiga de toda la vida.

-"Carly sabes bien que yo nunca presento "investigaciones", sino se los quitos a los ñoños como el que tengo a lado"-el castaño escucho eso.

-"¡Oye estoy aquí!"-se quejo.

-"Si lo se, ¿y?"-

-"Ah, ah, ah… ¡rayos!"-Carly solo sonrió, sabiendo que Freddie había perdido de nuevo.

Seguían caminando, cuando a una cuadra del edificio, cruzaban el trio de iCarly, Sam saco un burrito para comérselo, cuando de repente se cayó en la calle.

-"¡Oh rayos, se me cayo el burrito!"-se quejo la rubia.

-"Ya déjalo Sam, ya no sirve"-le dijo Carly.

-"¡Estas loca Carly!, la comida nunca se desperdicia"-entonces levanto el burrito caído del suelo.

-"¡SAM, CUIDADO!"-grito Freddy, y Sam se había dado cuenta que un auto venia directo a ella y entonces…

Pasaron dos meses del accidente de Sam.

Dentro de una habitación del hospital, empezaba a abrir unos ojos azules, después de un largo sueño, la rubia lo primero que vio fue los cables que tenia, y sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-"¡Auch!"-se quejo, a su lado estaba su mamá cuando escucho a su hija quejarse, se sorprendió.

-"¡Sam, despertaste!"-dijo emocionada, en ese momento se acercó una enfermera, analizando el estado de Sam. Sam solo miraba confundida.

-"Dime ¿Sam, como te sientes?"-pregunto la enfermera.

-"Me duele fuerte la cabeza"-dijo la rubia.

-"¿Esta bien, enfermera?"-pregunto Pam, Sam la vio con confusión.

-"¿Y usted quien es?"-tanto la enfermera y Pam, volcaron para verla.

-"No recuerdas quien soy"-pregunto la mama de Sam, quebrándose su voz.

-"No, no se quien es usted"-la mama de Sam no podía creerlo.

-"Tranquila Señora Puckett"-la calmaba la enfermera a la mama de Sam-"Debe ser temporal"-agrego.

-"Eso espero"-dijo tranquila.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que llego Carly, entro directo a la habitación de Sam en el hospital.

-"¡Sam!"-dijo al borde de las lagrimas de alegría-"Que alegría verte despierta, no sabes como sufrimos verte dos meses durmiendo sin que despiertes, que alegría que hubieras despertado"-decia mientras la abraza con alegría y emoción.

-"Eh, ¿quien eres tu?"-pregunto Sam, dejando media extrañada a Carly.

-"Hay Sam no juegues así, sabes bien que soy tu mejor amiga Carly"-dijo Carly sonriendo.

-"Perdóname… Carly… pero no se quien eres o tal vez no lo recuerdo"-dijo Sam.

-"¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?"-en eso entra la enfermera.

-"Hola tú debes ser Carly ¿cierto?"-Carly asintió-"Te informo que la paciente Sam Puckett, tiene amnesia es decir, no recuerda…"-

-"Si se lo que es eso, muchas gracias enfermera"-dijo interrumpiendo a la enfermera, se retira la enfermera.

-"¿Asi que no me recuerdas?"-Sam solo asintió-"Bueno entonces me presento, yo soy…"-pero en ese instante le interrumpe un mensaje de celular, Carly lo lee y responde de inmediato...

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y llega el director técnico del show iCarly, luego de pedir el permiso de visitas, entra a la habitación de Sam.

-"Hola Sam, ¿te encuentras bien?"-pregunto Freddie, él ya estaba enterado de su amnesia-"Yo me llamo Freddie, soy tu amigo"-

-"No tú no eres mi amigo, yo se quien eres Freddie… tú eres mi novio"-dijo Sam dejando sorprendido a Carly y mas a Freddie-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Esto es extraño"-decía el doctor encargado de la salud de Sam.

-"¿Qué es extraño, doctor?"-pregunto la mama de Sam.

-"Que ella, solo recuerde a él"-refiriéndose a Freddie-"Dime muchacho ¿Tú eres novio de Samantha?"-

-"No claro que no, es solo mi amiga"-Sam lo miro extraño.

-"¿En serio?, ¿Entonces por qué solo puedo recordarte a ti y a los demás no?, además estoy segura que eres mi novio"- dijo Sam.

-"No lo sé Sam, pero nosotros no somos novios"-Sam solo agacho la cabeza.

-"Dígame doctor, ¿Es temporal, la amnesia de Sam?"-pregunto Carly.

-"Podría que si, pero no estamos muy seguro, señorita, lo mejor seria es que ella vuelva a casa y así recuerde su pasado y así recuerde la memoria"-

-"Gracias doctor"-dijo Carly.

Unos días después Sam fue dada de alta y volvió a su casa, pero ella no recordaba que vivía ahí y un día en un descuido de la mama de Sam ella aprovecho y se escapo, Pam Puckett se preocupo y entre todo sus seres queridos la buscaron.

Freddie estaba en su cuarto arreglando su cámara luego de un desperfecto, en ese momento la llama Carly diciéndole que Sam había escapado de su casa, y sin dudar saco su chaqueta para salir a la lluviosa Seattle para buscarla al abrir la puerta de su apartamento, la vio…

-"¡Sam!"-dijo sorprendido el castaño-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-pregunto preocupado, Sam estaba con su pijama, mojada por la lluvia que caía en Seattle y enseguida la metió en su apartamento para que se seque y no se resfrié-"¿Sam como llegaste aquí?, si el doctor dijo que no recordabas ni la dirección de tu casa"-

-"No lo se Freddie, solo Salí de mi casa y camine sin rumbo y llegue aquí"-dijo Sam temblando de frio, rápidamente Freddie le alcanzo una manta.

-"¿Pero como si tú…"-pero en ese mismo instante Sam abraza a Freddie.

-"No lo se Freddie, pero sé que somos algo desde hace tiempo, ¿Por qué lo ocultas?"-Freddie accedió al abrazo sabiendo que así tal vez se podría calentar un poco.-"Freddie, ¿yo te gusto?"-pregunto la rubia dejando sorprendido a Freddie.

-"Sam yo…"-

-"Esta sonando tu celular"-y de hecho era así, Freddie contesto.

-"Hola… si Carly, este te aviso que Sam apareció en la puerta de mi apartamento…"-Freddie seguía hablando, mientras Sam seguía abrazada de Freddie, mientras ella se distraía viendo todo el apartamento con la vista, y Sam recordaba todo eso, ella recordaba donde estaba las habitaciones, todo, como si ella hubiera vivido ahí.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando llegaron por Sam, todos se quedaron aliviados al saber que no se había perdido, pero ahora tenían la interrogante de porque Sam recordó el camino de ida a la casa de Freddie, incógnita que nadie sabia.

Sam aun no recordaba nada, aunque ya se había hecho nuevamente gran amiga de Carly, por otra parte Sam cada vez que se encontraba con Freddie, se enrojecía, ya que seguía profundamente enamorada de él, y Freddie solo quería que ella recuperara la memoria, ya que él estaba seguro que si esto seguía así si iba a enamorar de la rubia, pero no quería en el estado que estaba ahora.

Entonces Freddie decidió visitar al doctor de Sam para hablar.

-"Bueno jovencito ¿de que querías hablar conmigo?"-pregunto el Doctor de Sam.

-"Quiero hablar de Sam"-dijo el castaño.

-"Oh ya veo quieres hablar de tu novia ¿cierto?"-

-"Ella no es mi novia"-recalco.

-"Bueno en estos memento ella cree eso"-

-"Si sobre eso quería hablar ¿En cuanto tiempo cree que volverá a recuperar la memoria?"-pregunto Freddie.

-"Bueno, en realidad no lo sabemos, ha pasado un mes desde que despertó, y al parecer aun no recuerda nada, a veces puede que sea permanente"-dijo el doctor con profesionalismo.

-"Bueno he leído en Internet, que algunas personas después de varios años recupero la memoria, dígame ¿Eso le puede suceder a Sam?"-pregunto.

-"Puede que si, como que puede que, no estamos muy seguro jovencito"-respondió el doctor-"Aunque lo que puedes hacer por ahora, es intentar que recuerde, es decir llévala a lugares donde tenga un valor sentimental para ella"-agrego el doctor, entonces Freddie comenzó a pensar en lugares donde le traían grandes recuerdo-"Aunque te aviso, que a veces no funciona, por la gravedad de la lesión"-aun así Freddie quería intentarlo.

Dos dias despues...

Freddie había quedado con Sam salir ese mismo dia, él quería llevarla al parque acuático, pero estaban en época de otoño, así que obviamente el parque acuático estaba cerrado ese día, Freddie se desanimo ya que ese era un lugar especial para Sam y Freddie, fue la primera y única vez que se habían escapado de clases…

**Flashback**

Freddie llegaba tranquilo a otro tranquilo día y ultimos antes de las vacaciones de verano en la escuela, aunque quedo medio extrañado que Sam, estuviera en el casillero del castaño como si lo estuviera esperando.

-"Hey Sam"-saluda-"¿Qué te trae por mi casillero?"-le pregunto.

-"¿No tienes calor?"-se limito decir la rubia.

-"Si, es obvio porque estamos en verano, ¿no crees?"-

-"¡Entonces escapémonos y vayamos al parque acuático que hoy esta abierto, todo el día!"-propuso Sam con emoción.

-"¿¡Que!? ¡No!"-dijo rotundamente.

-"Oh vamos Freddie no seas gallina"-le dijo Sam provocándolo.

-"No soy gallina, solo que tenemos clases hoy"-

-"Como si me importara eso"-dijo con naturalidad-"Anímate bobo"-intentaba la rubia convencerlo.

-"¿Por qué no vas sola?"-pregunto.

-"Porque es aburrido ir sola"-respondió-"Además Carly no quiso también ir"-agrego.

-"Hay y yo soy te segunda opción"-dijo fingiendo alegría.

-"La verdad si, pero vamos igual te vas a divertir"-seguía intentando.

-"Sam sabes bien que no aceptare esa propuesta tuya"-dijo con tranquilidad y convencido de si mismo.

-"De acuerdo se nota que no tienes ganar de ir, ya me di cuenta que no hay forma de convencerte, ni modo tendré que divertirme mojando esta entradas de la convención de Ciencias y Tecnología que saque de tu billetera"-dijo Sam con una sonrisa picara.

-"Sam ¿Cómo me sacaste eso de la billetera?"-pregunto sorprendido y molesto.

-"Ehh no se tal vez de tu billetera"-dijo mostrando su billetera del castaño.

-"¿Pero como rayos sacaste... Oh de acuerdo, vamos"-dijo sabiendo que no ganaría… de nuevo, por parte de la rubia apareció una amplia sonrisa por su victoria y entonces fueron al parque acuático aunque obviamente el que pago la mayoría de los gastos fue Freddie, aunque al final no fue tan malo el día, y se dijeron así mismo que el parque acuático seria su lugar favorito de ambos.

**FIN Flashback**

Pero estaba cerrado en esa época, entonces tendría que buscar otras posibilidades, pensó y pensó, hasta que recordó un lugar especial, no el favorito de ambos pero especial, la biblioteca, es raro pensar que ese lugar es el especial de alguien pero era para Freddie y tal vez Sam.

Era un sábado así que no había clases, pero Freddie consiguió el permiso para entrar, gracias a su disciplina, al entrar, Sam le sucedió algo.

-"¿Sam te sucede algo?"-le pregunta preocupado.

-"No nada solo que… recuerdo haber estado aquí contigo"-dijo, a Freddie le vino una gran felicidad, lo que le dijo el doctor estaba haciendo efecto.

"¿A si, y que recuerdas de este lugar?"-pregunto ilusionado de que funcione su objetivo.

-"Bueno esta es la biblioteca, aburrida por cierto"-eso le causo una pequeña sonrisa a Freddie-"Pero recuerdo que estuve en este lugar varias veces, pero no recuerdo por que la verdad estuve aquí"-

-"Bueno Sam, en este lugar yo te ayude en la materia de Historia, cuando empezamos a dar examnes sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ¿recuerdas?"-entonces a Sam le vino un choque, como un montón de recuerdos que llegan de la nada.

-"Si creo que lo recuerdo"-dijo la rubia, intentando recordar, pero lo que Freddie recordaba y nunca olvidaría es como Sam le pido el favor de ayudarlo.

**Flashback**

Se acercaban los exámenes finales del año, no es la época favorita de todos, incluyendo a Sam, aunque la verdad le alcanzaba las otras materias para pasar de año y no tomar clases de verano odiados por muchos estudiantes en el mundo entero, aunque tenia un problema en una materia y era historia, la materia que decía Sam usaba para dormir sin que nadie la molestase, aunque esas acciones siempre tienes sus consecuencias, entonces el profesor Persson la llamo al finalizar la clase.

-"Sam necesito hablar contigo un momento"-dijo el profesor, y Sam se quedo aunque sin muchas ganas.

-"Que sucede"-dijo aburrida.

-"Sam sabes bien que se acercan los exámenes finales ¿no?-le dijo el profesor.

-"Si ¿Y?"-dijo sin mucha importancia.

-"Bueno Sam, tú no estas muy bien en mi materia que digamos"-le informo el profesor-"Necesitas una excelente nota en tu examen final, para pasar caso contrario tendrás que pasar clases de verano conmigo"-informo para la sorpresa de Sam.

-"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Por qué?!"-pregunto sorprendida a la vez molesta.

-"Bueno Sam, tus notas no es lo suficiente como para que pases directamente, necesitaras un mentor, en esta semana"-le informo.

-"Rayos, de acuerdo, ¿Usted va a ser mi mentor?"-pregunto Sam.

-"No, tu mentor será…"-

Freddie sacaba algunos materiales de su casillero, antes de que reanuden las clases, pero llego una visita inesperada.

-"Hola Freddie"-lo saludo sin ganas la rubia.

-"Hola Sam, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"-le pregunto el castaño.

-"La verdad odio estar aquí, pero necesito que hagas algo por mi"-le pidió al castaño dejándolo ahora confundido.

-"¿Y de donde viene eso? Tu casi nunca pides me ayuda, ¿Cómo es que ahora si?"-le pregunto un castaño confundido.

-"Ya te lo dije a mi tampoco no me agrada hacer esto, pero en serio te necesito"-

-"¿Y en que me necesitas?"-le pregunto.

-"Sabes que en Historia siempre me duermo"-le informo, Freddie asintió a sabiendas de ese peculiar caso-"Bueno, dormir no te ayuda a pasar de año en esa materia"-

-"¿Y el punto es…"-dijo Freddie, esperando que vaya al grano.

-"Quiero que seas mi mentor"-le pidió la rubia.

-"¿Por qué?, digo ¿Por qué yo?"-le pregunto Freddie antes de responder a su pregunta.

-"Porque el profesor aburrido de Historia dijo que tú eres el mejor estudiante de su materia, y de verdad necesito tú ayuda"-le dijo Sam.

-"¿Y que gano a cambio?"-pregunto con interés el castaño.

-"No lo se, ¿Qué quieres?"-le pregunto la rubia, Freddie comenzó a pensar que provecho podría sacar de la situación, aunque lo pensó varios segundos decidió.

-"De acuerdo te ayudare, a cambio de algo que luego te pediré"-le dijo un sonriente Freddie a Sam.

-"Ooook, lo que tu digas"-le dijo una confundida rubia.

-"De acuerdo desde mañana te daré clases de historia en la biblioteca"-le informo Freddie.

-"¿En la Biblioteca?"-pregunta una molesta Sam.

-"Si, y no te quejes, Sam"- en eso toco el timbre de regreso a clases-"Bueno Sam te veo luego"-se despidió del castaño dejando a una rubia molesta por su suerte.

Al otro día Sam no le quedo otra que ir a estudiar en la biblioteca, al final de todo a Sam no le pareció un mal lugar, era tranquilo silencioso sin un tonto que te moleste y algo mas extraño, Sam le agrado estar en la biblioteca con el bobo de Freddie, al final no fue tan malo, y así fue toda la semana hasta que llego el examen final, pasando con un 75% del porcentaje del examen, y ella tenia que pasar como mínimo un 59% una nota que Sam en todo el año le costó llegar. Aun así acabado las clases de tutorías, seguían llenó a la biblioteca, aunque por falta de tiempo solo iban una vez a la semana, y ese día era siempre los miércoles de todas las semanas.

**Fin Flashback**

Ese día miércoles era hoy, Freddie le había llevado al lugar donde compartían secretos y otras cosas apreciadas de su amistad de ambos, pero aunque Sam le llego un flash de su memoria, no fue lo suficiente para que se acordara de todo, aun así Freddie no se daría por vencido y seguiría intentando.

Paso todo un día intentando en todos los lugares favoritos de Sam, tanto que pareciera que ya no había mas lugares donde ir, todo parecía perdido Freddie no sabia que hacer, estaban en Licuados Locos, tomando un batido, Sam noto su extraño comportamiento.

-"¿Freddie te sucede algo?"-le pregunto Sam.

-"Nada Sam"-respondió, pero la rubia no le creyó, aun pensando que ella y el castaño era algo se acerca y acomoda su cabeza en el hombro de Freddie-"¿aun sigues pensando que somos algo cierto?"-le pregunto Freddie.

-"No lo pienso, sé que somos algo"-le confeso Sam.

-"Sam no somos…"- no termino la frase ya que Sam puso sus dedos en los labios del castaño.

-"Solo quiero saber una cosa, es algo que no recuerdo, ¿Dónde fue nuestro primer beso?"-le pregunto, Freddie iba responder, pero la rubia se le anticipo-"Y no me niegues eso, porque estoy segura que no hemos besado antes"-le dijo rotundamente.

-"De acuerdo, es una buena noche, ¿no quieres ir?, queda en el edificio que vivo"-le informo.

-"De acuerdo"-respondió con una gran sonrisa la rubia alejándose del castaño y reponiéndose para ir de una vez.

Freddie ya se había resignado de que no había manera de que la rubia recuperara la memoria, se puso pensar lo malo y lo bueno de su estado de Sam, lo malo seguía pensando que eran algo, y a la única persona que recuerda es a él y eso no le agradaba el castaño, no quería ganarse el odio de muchas personas por haber "aprovechado" la salud inestable de Sam, y lo bueno seria que tenia a lado a la chica que recientemente le revolvía el estomago de mariposas, la que lo hacia sentir conforme con su estilo de vida, la chica de la cual se había enamorado, le había dificultado aceptar eso, pero nada ganaba ocultar sus propios sentimientos, aunque aun así tenia miedo de no ser correspondido por Sam, y es algo que aun tiene temor, lo que al él no le gustaría a no ser correspondido, seria a perder a la rubia que alegraba el día, Freddie no podría imaginar estar alejado de la rubia de sus pesadillas como de sus sueños.

Llegaron a la salida de emergencia, cuando Sam se adentro mas, le llego otro Flash de su memoria, aunque no del todo.

-"¿Te sientes bien Sam?"-le pregunto un preocupado Freddie.

-"Si, si, tranquilo, es que cuando entre aquí, recordé muchas cosas"-le confeso.

-"¿En serio?, ¿Cómo que cosas?"-le pregunto, esa pregunto hizo que sus mejillas ganaran un color peculiar.

-"Recuerdo, ese beso, que seguramente es nuestro primer beso"-le dijo poniéndose de frente al castaño, Freddie de inmediato quedo paralizado ante su mirada que lo tenia loco.

-"¿Ah si?"-le dijo ya perdido en sus grandes ojos azules, Sam se acercó mas y mas al castaño, dejando un estado de tensión a Freddie, que no sabia que hacer, por una parte, quería sentir esos labios que lo llamaban con una euforia, pero otra parte, quería ser coherente y sabia que no debería besarla por su salud, pero nunca se dicidio al tiempo y fue Sam que se choco sus labios con el castaño, rodeándolo con sus brazos el cuello del chico, y Freddie quedo estático a tal reacción, pero no negó nunca el beso, y seguían en su danza de labios, un beso apasionado que se interrumpió por un extraño suceso.

-"HAY"-se quejo de Sam de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, teniendo sus dos manos en su cabeza, Freddie la tomo de la cintura.

-"¿Qué te sucede Sam?"-pregunto que desesperación al ver a Sam quejándose de dolor, en ese mismo instante, Sam recordó TODO su infancia, su familia, sus amigos, sus enemigos, todo, en un choque de tan solo segundos llegaron todos esos recuerdos, cuando termino el dolor, vio a Freddie muy cerca de ella, y le propino un manotazo en la cara, dejando a Freddie en el suelo y tomándose de una mano la mejilla golpeada se repuso-"¿Por qué me golpeas?"-pregunto un confundido castaño.

-"¡Por besarme!, ¿Quién te crees que eres para estar besándome?"-dijo furiosa y sin mas salió corriendo rápidamente del lugar, dejando a un solitario Freddie en el lugar, Freddie se sentó en el lugar donde compartió su primer beso con la rubia, aun con una mano en su mejilla y viendo hacia arriba suspiro.

-"Ella ya recupero la memoria"-dijo un desolado castaño.

Sam estaba súper furiosa, entro al apartamento de Carly con un portazo, suceso que alerto a Carly que estaba haciendo la cena, vio el extraño comportamiento de la rubia, dejo de lado por un momento lo que hacia y se acercó a su amiga.

-"¿Sucede algo Sam?"-le pregunto preocupada.

-"Si paso que recupere la memoria"-le dijo molesta aun, Carly se alegró en seguida, su amiga de toda la vida habia recuperado la memoria.

-"¡¿En serio?!"- y rápidamente se abalanzo a ella muy feliz-"Que bien Sam al fin recuperaste tu memoria, te extrañaba"-dijo mientras le salía algunas lagrimas de la alegría.

-"No es para tanto"-dijo con los brazos cruzados de lo molesta que aun estaba.

-"¿Te sucede algo Sam?"-le pregunto notando como se comportaba la rubia.

-"¡Si pasa algo, pasa que el bobo me beso!"-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-"¿Y?"-le pregunto confundida.

-"¡¿Y?! ¡¿Cómo que "Y"?! Carly el bobo de Freddie me BESO"-le dijo con un gran enojo.

-"¿Pero acaso no era lo que querías?"-le pregunto aun confundida, la verdad es que Sam también estaba empezando a sentir cosas por el castaño, y a la única que le confeso fue a su amiga Carly, que le dio apoyo, en cualquier cosa que sucediera.

-"Si pero… no debería haberme besado, sabiendo que perdí la memoria, ¡se estaba aprovechando!"-le dijo furiosa.

-"Sam ¿No recuerdas nada lo que hiciste en los momentos que no recordabas nada?"-le pregunto la castaña, Sam negó con la cabeza-"Sam al único que recordabas era a Freddie, además pensabas que Freddie era tu novio"-le dijo, Sam no creía lo que le decía su amiga.

-"Eso no es cierto"-le dijo ahora mas tranquila, pero aun molesta.

-"¿Por qué tendría que mentirte? La verdad es que ni siquiera en mi te acordabas, todo tus recuerdos solo estuvieron de Freddie y nadie mas"-le confeso a Sam, la rubia ya mas tranquila vuelve a sentarse en el sofá de la casa de Carly.

-"¿Es en serio?"-le pregunto la rubia, Carly asintió a su pregunta, Sam suspiro-"¿Qué crees que deberías hacer?"-le pregunto.

-"Tendrías que hablar con él"-le respondió si dudarlo-"Sabes además Freddie siempre te respeto, varias veces intentaste besarlo, pero él siempre te lo rechazabas, aunque se notaba que quería besarte"-le confeso con una sonrisa la castaña.

-"¿En serio?"-pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa tímida, Carly asintió feliz.-"¿Qué debería decirle?"-le pregunto.

-"No lo se, eso debes saberlo tú"-le dijo mientras se reponía y se dirigía a la cocina, a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, Sam lo pensó y se dijo asi misma.

-"Solo te recuerdo a ti"-refiriendose a Freddie y en seguida salió del apartamento, Carly lo noto y sonrió.

-"Tortolos"- dijo con una sonrisa.

Freddie aun sentado en las escaleras, seguía pensando en que debería hacer para no perder su amistad con la rubia, sabia bien que tal vez nunca la tendría como su novia, pero aun asi la quería como una amiga y eso él no lo quería perder, en eso llega Gibby.

-"Sabia que te encontraría aquí"-le dijo el gordito.

-"¿Cómo sabias que iba estar aquí?"-le pregunto sin muchas ganas.

-"La vi pasar a Sam, molesta por cierto, y bueno camine de donde venia Sam y luego me di cuenta, de donde podría haber venido"-le dijo con una sonrisa-"¿Recupero la memoria, no?"-le pregunto, Freddie solo asintió, viendo hacia los edificios de la ciudad, después se giro para verlo a Gibby.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-le pregunto el castaño.

-"Bueno me di cuenta, cuando la quise saludar y me empujo, haciendo que me caiga al suelo"-le confeso en tono divertido-"¿Qué paso con ella?"-le pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

-"Bueno, ella si recupero la memoria, al momento que la bese"-le confeso a su amigo, después de todo el único que sabia que Freddie empezaba a sentir algo por la rubia, era su amigo inmejorable Gibby.

-"¿En serio?"-le pregunto sorprendido, Freddie asintió con toda tranquilidad-"¿Y que piensas hacer?"-pregunto.

-"No lo se"-se puso de pie y empezó a salir de la salida, caminando hacia los pasillos.

-"A donde vas"-le pregunto el gordito.

-"Por ahí"-solo se limito a responder, dejando solo al gordito aun en la salida de emergencias, Gibby se distrajo viendo la civilización de Seattle, cuando de repente llego alguien corriendo.

-"¡Gibby!"-le dijo jadeando de haber corrido.

-"¿Sam, que haces aquí?"-le pregunto entre confundido y sorprendido, Sam ignoro su pregunta, al no encontrar a Freddie, pregunto.

-"¿Donde esta Freddie?"-pregunto la rubia.

-"No lo se, solo me dijo que iba ir por ahí, no me dijo nada mas"-le respondió el gordito, Sam se quejo y salió corriendo, buscando al castaño.

-"Tortolos"-dijo sonriendo Gibby como Sam salía corriendo a buscar a Freddie.

Freddie llego a la esquina donde había sucedido todo, el accidente de Sam, miraba y recordó los momentos que paso ese día…

**Flashback**

-"¡SAM, CUIDADO!"-grito Freddy, y Sam se había dado cuenta que un auto venia directo a ella y entonces… Freddie de inmediato corrió hacia el cuerpo de Sam que empezaba a sangrar-"¡SAM!, ¡SAM!"-la llamaba ya con las lagrimas en los ojos, Sam no despertaba, no quería pensar en lo peor, Carly se acercó de inmediato, al igual que el conductor del auto que enseguida llamo a la ambulancia.

-"SAM, ¿ESTAS BIEN?"-pero la rubia no respondía, era mas su ondulado cabello de colores rubios se teñían del color rojo de la sangre.

En seguida, llego una ambulancia, la atendieron y alejaron a Freddie y a Carly quien estaba abrazada a su amigo, llorando al igual que su amigo que sollozaba y se mostraba mas fuerte ante lo sucedido, pasaron las horas, no tenían noticias, ya estaban en el hospital, estaban Carly, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby y Pam la mama de Sam, que era la que mas lloraba, por el accidente de su hija, ella era la que mas sufría, ya que justamente cuando empezaban a tratarse mejor paso lo que paso.

El informe del accidente, salió que Sam se paro en medio calle y justamente cambio a verde el semaforo para los autos que pasaban por la calle, y el auto que la atropello venia demasiado, rápido y justo cuando intento frenar, no logro hacerlo, y la atropello.

Freddie el mas callado, pero unos que de verdad sufría su amiga y la chica que la había enamorado podría estar muriendo, no quería pensar en eso, es mas dijo que cuando salga la rubia le confesaría todo sus sentimientos sean o no sean correspondidos lo haría, no le importaba como, solo lo haría.

Paso un mes, para que el medico que atendía a Sam, diga que estaba fuera de peligro, pero no se sabia cuando despertaría, aun asi iCarly lo suspendieron temporalmente y sus Fans aceptaron, y mandaron todo su apoyo posible y cartas de apoyo para que se recupere, solo faltaba que Sam abriera esos ojos azules…

**Fin Flashback**

Freddie recordó todo lo que sufrió esos meses, y sin darse cuenta dejo escapar una lagrima, el semáforo para el peatón había cambiado a verde, lentamente empezó a caminar.

Sam en ese mismo instante que Freddie caminaba por la esquina, lo vio y corrió mas rápido para alcanzarlo, luego vio que el semáforo del peatón cambio a rojo y vio que venia un auto a gran velocidad, eso le recordó a su accidente, solo que ese auto venia mas rápido que el que la había atropellado, Freddie no se percato de eso, y aun caminaba lentamente, Sam se desespero y grito-"¡FREDDIE CUIDADO!"- y Sam sin pensarlo corrió hacia él y lo abrazo y el auto empezó a frenar, Freddie se dio cuenta y se abrazó mas a Sam y entonces…

-"¡IMBECILES!"-grito un hombre, Freddie abrió los ojos y noto que el auto pudo frenar a menos de 10 cm-"¡Tienen suerte que mi auto tiene buenos frenos, sino lo hubiera atropellado!"-seguía quejándose el hombre, que había resultado dueño del auto, Sam empezó a llorar, Freddie se percato de eso.

-"¿Sam?"-le pregunto tímidamente.

-"Te… amo…" dijo entre cortado, aun llorando-"Y no quería… que pase… no quería que…"-Freddie la interrumpió poniendo sus dedos en sus labios.

-"Yo también Sam te amo"-y luego de eso Freddie la beso, y Sam correspondió al beso y en plena calle se besaron, mientras el dueño del auto, vio el suceso y espero tranquilo sabiendo que pasaba, la verdad es que tanto Freddie como Sam, confesaron sus sentimientos, en un momento que nadie pensaría que lo harían, eso no le importaba a ninguno de los dos, solo le importaban que sean felices y nada mas que eso…

Siempre habrá alguien que recuerdes toda tu vida no importa quien sea, pero siempre habrá alguien, y para Sam ese alguien era su nuevo novio Freddie Benson y le confeso la rubia… _**solo te recuerdo a ti**_…

**y espero que les hubiera gustado... pronto volvere con mas... perdonen que me perdi y espero volver pronto.**

**Se me cuidan y nos vemos luego...  
**

**Tocino Boliviano 94!  
**


End file.
